


The Taming of Bad Cop

by Anonymous



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: BDSM, Backstory, Extra Special Wrong, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Pegging, Punishment, Rape, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Cop went against orders. President Business is going to teach him a lesson with Bad Cop's reluctant help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know until today that "LEGO non-con" was a kink of mine.
> 
> prompt: any adult male/any adult male, blowjob,
> 
> The Lego Movie, Bad Cop/Good Cop/President Business, blowjob, 
> 
> Warnings: non-con, implied child abuse

"Yes, President Business?"

Bad Cop was having a good day. Perps to beat up, order to maintain, and even Good Cop got to call Ma and Pa earlier. Bad Cop knew what Good Cop felt, but it was like a dream, where he could see and feel it, but not interact. Seeing Ma's smile and Pa's proud face had made Good Cop happy. Bad Cop felt the glow even now as he entered the President's private office.

"Close the door," said President Business. Bad Cop closed and locked the bricks behind him. President Business, though he could call him Lord Business while they were alone, often brought him here to discuss important things. His chest puffed up with pride.

He stood in front of Lord Business at attention, his "Sir, yes, sir," kept silent but understood.

"Bad Cop, are you happy working for me?"

"Yes, Lord Business."

"Are you sure?"

The question had a barb in it. "Yes."

Lord Business turned, fury on his painted face. "Then tell me, Bad Cop, why did Good Cop defy my express orders today?"

Bad Cop fell back under the fury. "I don't know what you mean, sir!"

Lord Business clicked a remote control, and brought up a screen. Bad Cop watched as Good Cop helped an old woman walk down the stairs. "What do you call this?"

"Sir, I … " How to explain? "Good Cop was assisting her."

"After she was taken in for questioning. Your report said she was creating unauthorized shapes."

He felt the switch before he could prevent himself. From far away, Bad Cop heard Good Cop say, "She was knitting, sir. For her grandchildren. I interrogated her and let her go."

"KNITTING?! IS UNAUTHORIZED CREATION!" Lord Business slapped Good Cop, sending him sprawling. Lord Business spun and pulled up a list of instructions. Bad Cop was back, and could clearly see the only authorized form of a single-colored yawn ball.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said. "It won't happen again."

"Your sweet side has been taking too many liberties, Bad Cop. He needs to be brought into line."

"I'll do what I can, sir."

"You'll do what I say. Perhaps you both could use the lesson." On the console were a series of small bricks Bad Cop recognized from raids on the Red Brick District. Lord Business had no patience for unauthorized brick mixing. He was positively brutal about the mixing some bricks got up to.

Delicately, he selected one long, thin brick. With a click, he attached it to the front of his pants. It stuck out. "Bring out Good Cop."

Bad Cop hesitated, then allowed the switch. He felt Good Cop's mouth drop open. "Sir?" he asked querulously.

"Come here, Good Cop." Good Cop complied, slowly. "Good boy. You like making me happy, following my orders, don't you, Good Cop?"

"Yes, sir."

"Put it in your mouth, Good Cop."

Good Cop blinked so hard Bad Cop felt it. "Sir?"

"Now, Good Cop. Put it in your mouth now. Get on your knees."

The body wasn't built with proper knees, so Good Cop fumbled to the floor. Bad Cop watched through a mist as Good Cop haltingly neared Lord Business, opened his mouth, and tasted the thing Lord Business had affixed to his crotch. He felt the cold plastic, and Good Cop's shudder.

Lord Business grabbed Good Cop by the head and roughly slammed the cylinder into his mouth. Bad Cop wanted to fight, wanted to bite down, but he wasn't in control. Good Cop choked and sputtered as the peg end clicked against him. Lord Business didn't care. He rammed into Good Cop's mouth again and again, finally pushing Good Cop off and onto the floor.

In the tiny shared space they both kept together, Bad Cop heard Good Cop beg him, "Please!"

Bad Cop swung into control of his body, taking heaving gulps of air. "Thank you, sir," he said, knowing it was the only thing that would appease Lord Business's ire. "I won't forget the lesson again."

Lord Business smirked. "No, you won't."

He removed his brick, stroking it with a sigh and setting it aside. Then he picked up a different brick, and brought it to his face, examining it closely. "Do you know what this is, Bad Cop?"

Bad Cop did. This wasn't an ordinary brick. Bricks all had peg ends. Slot into each hole with a satisfying click, that's the way the world went. But this brick was custom. Yellow as skin, it was thinner than a regular brick, as thin as a peg but much longer. Perverts who weren't happy with peg-clicks used sick toys like this, bringing themselves forbidden pleasures, using them on other perverts. "Sir?" His mouth was as dry as a desert playset.

"You're the one who protects Good Cop, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, sir." His eyes were drawn to the thin toy.

"When the other kids teased you, hurt you, before you and I made our world so, heh, awesome. The bigger children bullied you so much that you became two people. One a snivelling good guy, the other a strong defender of the law. Do you remember?"

He did. He didn't want to. What Lord Business called bullying, the little kid whom he'd been had had no words for, no context to describe, and no means of escape except inside his own mind.

"You shouldn't protect Good Cop from his own mistakes. How will he ever learn?"

Inside himself, Bad Cop felt Good Cop cowering in the smallest corner of his mind. In a lot of ways, Good Cop was still that terrified little kid who hadn't been able to tell his loving parents about the hell he'd endured. Bad Cop protected him because no one else could. "Sir."

"Take this."

Bad Cop's hand didn't tremble. He had to squeeze to fit the unnatural thing in his grip.

"Put it into your hole."

Bad Cop gasped. "Sir, that's illegal!"

"I am the President. I decide what's legal or not. Put it in your hole now, or I'll make you add a second one to the other side. Lay on your stomach," he said in a purr. "I want to watch."

Bad Cop rolled over, facing the cold floor. Awkwardly, he moved the terrible thing around until he found one of the two holes in his bottom, the one on the right. For a moment, he let the end of the thing drift. He could stick it in the hole at his knee. Lord Business wouldn't let him.

Biting down on his own horror, Bad Cop slid the thin brick into his hole.

"Deeper," said Lord Business. He heard a soft click.

Angry and humiliated, Bad Cop drove the brick deeper inside himself. Good Cop was far inside, buried, shaking, as Bad Cop began thrusting the thin brick in and out.

"Good," said Lord Business, voice suddenly far too close. Without warning, a peg clicked home in his left hole. Bad Cop shouted. He couldn't help himself. Lord Business clicked and unclicked, his hand taking over the motion of the thin brick as he thrust it deep into Bad Cop.

"Now," he hissed, "give me Good Cop."

Bad Cop shook his head. This was exactly why he existed, to take the pain as Lord Business slammed into him. He was rewarded with a deep thrust and a twist.

"Now, or the next person I do this to will be your Pa."

Bad Cop spun his face, dragged Good Cop out, and he hid himself away as he felt Good Cop take over. Good Cop screamed and cried. Bad Cop couldn't move, couldn't stop, couldn't prevent himself from feeling Lord Business's thrusts, nor from experiencing Good Cop's wracking sobs.

Time was hard to measure when he wasn't in charge. It could have lasted hours. Maybe it did. Finally, Lord Business rolled off of Good Cop. The thin rod was still painfully deep inside him. He could tell Good Cop was too scared and hurt and broken to even try to pull it out.

"From now on, Good Cop, you will follow orders. Say 'Yes, Lord Business.'"

Good Cop whispered, "Yes, Lord Business."

"Good boy."

He waited until Lord Business left the room. Then Bad Cop took over, yanking the thin item out of his body and tossing it aside. He rolled onto his back, panting. From far within, he'd sparked into one plan, and one alone. He crawled, aching, over to the console.

The peg brick Lord Business had used on him lay there. Hands shaking, Bad Cop picked it up. Sure he was going to be caught any moment, and not caring, he clicked it onto his own crotch. "Good Cop, pay attention."

Good Cop had curled up deep inside, but obediently, came forward as Bad Cop began stroking the brick. He felt sparks of pleasure, welcome after the pain, and he gave it to Good Cop. Bad Cop kept the motion, breath coming faster and faster. Good Cop still snivelled in his mind. "Stop," he heard Good Cop plead. "Not now."

"Now," Bad Cop insisted, rubbing faster. "Feel this."

Good Cop was stuck in the memory of what had just happened, of Lord Business clicking into him, and the horror of the pole. Bad Cop made him remember every detail as his hand moved over the borrowed brick, this dirty toy. One wild note of pleasure rocked him, and he tugged the brick off, setting it back on the console as he got his breath. He could sense Good Cop rocking with the force of the feeling. Whenever they felt this good again, they'd remember Lord Business's breath in one ear, and being impaled twice over.

"Remember the lesson," he told Good Cop. "Always remember the lesson. No one will save you. Not even me."

Good Cop sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't make this a series without de-anoning, therefore all future LEGO porn fics will be added as additional chapters to this one.


End file.
